


Deltarune Dark

by MrMix



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMix/pseuds/MrMix
Summary: What if Susie and Kris were friends before they went to the DarkWorld? What would such a world look like? Deltarune is colorful, this is similar, just a bit more...dark.





	1. Another Lovely Morning.

The dreaded sound of the alarm clock awoke Kris. He looked at the time, he’d be late if he didn’t hurry, oh well. It’s not like he had anyone to impress or anything. After a brief fight with his covers the human finds himself falling to the floor with a dull thud.  
He groaned as he got up, the blanket draping off of him like a make shift cape.  
Looking in his closet he noticed he only had one pair of pants left, mom must have forgotten to take the clothes out of the wash again. Kris wanted to say he was surprised but honestly that would be a lie at this point. With a sigh the boy put on the torn up pair of black pants, and his favorite red and black striped shirt, before going down stairs to finish his daily  
ritual.

Kris descended the creaking steps of his house, as he hit to the bottom step Kris glanced instinctively towards the dining room table, yep, mothing...looks like he had to make breakfast himself today. Kris made his way to the fridge to scavenge something for him to eat.

Half a box of stale cereal, it would do. Kris ate his meal without anything to drink, as usual.  
Kris glanced over to a certain chair as he mindlessly munched on his meal. Yep, she was in her usual chair sipping on wine.  
Her matted fur and tired eyes had pretty much become her defined features, that and her drinking habits.  
Most of their damn money went to her “hobby” as she called it. He knew she was just trying to cover up her habit, but he learned to shut up about the subject. She can get angry when she drinks, which is all the damn time.  
Kris finished his stale meal and waved a half hearted goodbye to his mother. A simple tired exhale, followed by a dull ”Hmph” was the goats reponse, talkative as always. Kris closed the door behind him, the peeling paint of the door rubbing off a bit on his sleeve. Kris walked through the overgrown weeds in his yard and onto the chipped pavement of the crosswalk.

Kris looked out at the sleepy town,deep in thought. The orange glow of the rising sun giving the town an almost dream like aura. ”Hey freak!” Kris heard a familiar voice call to him.  
Suddenly, a muscular, dragon-like monster with a predatory grin suddenly ran up to him.  
And then proceeded to give him a noggie, causing the smaller human to laugh. “Finally got your lazy ass outta bed, huh?” A husky voice playful mocked. The monster laughed as she released him form her iron grasp.  
Kris lightly shoved her causing her to laugh even harder. Susie, the leatherjacket wearing bully of the school, and his best and only friend. She stood next to him as they made their way to their school. The two of them were late, but who cared? It’s not like their folks gave a damn.

Kris and Susie both stood side by side as they ascended the stone steps of the currently in-session school. The empty halls illuminated by the orange sunlight peering through the windows. Everyone else must be in class already, as per usual. Kris glanced at the door to their staring at the very visible marks of what looked like a certain boot. In which Susie promptly kicked the door in, getting the attention of the entire class.

They all stared but wsiad nothing as Susie entered, followed by Kris. As the two took their seats Kris couldn’t help but notice the wary eyes on him. But that’s to be expected, being the only other bully of the school, being Susie’s wingman and all. Alphys tried her best to break the silence that fell over the class.

”W-welcome Susie, uh Kris, your a bit late but, I-I guess I can l-look past that.” Alphys said in an attempt to break the ice as she went back to writing on the chalk board. down something on the board Kris couldn’t help but notice how nobody in class was trying to acknowledge them. All eyes were forward, trying their hardest to ignore him, just like everyone else in his life.

His family practically ignored him, if his barren bed room wasn’t an obvious sign. Didn’t matter how nice he was nobody noticed him. His mother never acknowledged him, and his dad left pretty soon after mom started drinking again. He gave gifts to his mother? ignored. Help other kids? Ignored. Attempt to compliment people? Ignored. Make breakfast for what remained of family? ignored.  
People didn’t notice him, not until now, now people notice him.Only to pretend he isn’t there...  
Kris feels his fists clench, despite his best efforts he is still ignored by everyone. Kris feels an oversized hand on his shoulder.

”Hey, I think your awesome, who cares what they think?” Susie says to him, her voice sincere. Kris felt his anger fade as another small smile made its way to his face. ”Thank Susie, that means a lot.” They both give each other a fist bump, followed by them both making barely audible explosion noises as they pulled back. ”O-oh it appears I am out of chalk” 

Alphys stutters before homing in on the two trouble makers, who seemed to be in the middle of some weird, overly complicated, secret handshake.”I-I have an idea Kris and Susie, why don’t you two get some more from storage closet” Alphys practically begged. Susie and Kris look at each other and shrug, before leaving the classroom. 

Susie slams the door on her way out, for dramatic effect, or because she felt like it there the same thing really. Kris noticed Susie pull something out of her pocket, the chalk. Kris raised an eyebrow at Susie. Susie ate the chalk in a single chomp of her powerful jaws.  
Not sure why she put so much force into it, but that’s just Susie.  
”Damn it, I’m starving, when did you stop bringing meals Kris?” Susie said looking at her friend with mild irritation. Kris rolled up one of his sleeves, revealing a seemingly fresh set of bruises. Susie’s mouth clamped shut, “She found out.” Kris said, not able to look his friend in the eyes.

The two are silent for a while, Susie broke the silence by giving Kris a playful slap on his back.  
”Well....we will just have to “borrow” some other punks lunch, right Kris?” Susie smiles as they walk toward the supply closet. Kris nodded with a smile of his own, as they reach the black door.

As Susie pulled the handle on the door the whole school seemed to be blanketed in darkness.They both backed away at what seemed to be an endless void of darkness before them. Kris and Susie both take a step back, both frightened but neither wanting to admit it. They both looked at each other wordlessly before both going inside.  
As they entered the room they had already forgotten why they were there in the first place. More being pulled forward by curiosity and unwillingness to look cowardly in front of their friend. They felt around the walls looking for a switch,before the door slammed shut behind them. Susie thrashed against the door demanding to be let out. Just as she asks for Kris to help her with door, the floor beneath them collapses. Causing them to fall to the unknown depths below.


	2. Memories and Dust.

Kris awakens to find himself on solid ground. Kris made motions to get up but felt like heavier for some reason. looking down her noticed he was wearing what looked like...armor? Kris did a double take, before looking at his sudden change in appearance. On closer inspection, his armor was rather...Shitty. The apparent red painted plates were rusted and chipped to the point were the armor was more brown than red, the his chest piece having most of its black paint chipped off the front. Vaguely displaying an odd symbol, one he didn’t recognize.  
It looked like it might fall apart at any minute, yet felt quite stable all things considered. Kris got up and looked around only noticing a vast black sky and some rocky hills in the distance. With only a obsidian colored path to follow he took the trail in front him. Kris twirled around, attempting to make sense of the weird architecture of this place, things just seemed to be place randomly. Mountains that are perfect squares, a pitch black abyss shrouded everything below him. How the hell did he get here? Kris shook his head as he continued to walk down the odd architecture of the world. The boy groans as begins to feel himself gore tired, climbing over rocks in armor, is not easy. Susie would have a much easier time. Wait, Oh shit! Susie!

Kris hurried his pace, cussing him to trip and forceably fall down a curved slope of, what feels like sand. Kris is barely able to catch himself on his feet before breaking out into a anxiety filled sprint across the unknown.  
As Kris stops running when he noticed what appears to be a deadend, just some weird statues and a gap he cannot cross. Inspecting the statues, he noticed the sign, “In this world, only eyes blinded by Darkness can see the way.”.  
Kris felt his heart sink, he sucked at riddles, and puzzles for that matter. Kris let out an annoyed sigh, his mind starting to wander as he does the age old “Try every combination possible” technique. He begins to think back to his first moments with Susie. It started in middle school. It was weird, honestly at the time he viewed she was a bully to him, a rather physical one at that, but he didn’t mind it all that much. With his...roommate, being called inferior, and being shown your “place” was common. so Susie was not very scary to him for long.

It wasn’t until one day, that when Susie pushed him against his locker for the usual shake down, that she noticed that Kris had a large bruise on his face, one that were too small to be created by her, after that that she let up slightly. Oddly enough Kris didn’t mind getting hit by Susie, since she never was as brutal as Asriel when it came to punishments.  
It wasn’t til about a week later that Susie stopped bullying Kris, as it got boring pretty quick, especially with him never saying a word and never having any lunch money.  
However to Susie’s surprise over the next few days Kris would help her when she was bullying some bird kid, or well tried. She planted him against a batch of lockers at his intervention. Susie pinned him against the locker expecting the same blank expression that Kris just had to know pissed her off to no end. She had her fist reeled back ready to punch his face in, when she noticed his red eyes.  
It was something about them, that look he was giving her, it wasn’t fear, or anger, but something else. She looked at them for a while before dropping Kris against the lockers. “What do you want freak!?” Susie snarled at him.  
Kris looked down at the floor “I don’t want to be like this anymore...”. Susie rolled her eyes, “What a wuss?” Susie scoffs intent on mocking the boy.  
“Yes! I don’t want to be like this anymore!” The boy yelled, catching Susie off guard.  
”I want to be like you!” The world seemed to stop as those words left his mouth.  
Susie stood in the hallway like a statue as she looked down at Kris. ”What do you mean be like me?!” Susie demanded scowling, it must some sort of messed up joke...  
Kris spoke up “I’m tired of being pushed around, I want to be like you, strong, intimidating, and respected.” Susie moved toward Kris, but this time lacking a grimace. ”Y-you want to be like me?!” Susie says her eyes for once visible from her bangs. Kris nods at Susie, who sudden gains a grin on her face. ”Well, the first thing you have to do, is not be total wuss.” 

And so began his relationship with Susie. The bridge made a loud click bringing Kris back to reality. After some trekking Kris came across what seemed like giant piles of dust. Kris feeling rather stressed about finding Susie, began to punch every dust pile he came across.  
Susie taught him that punching something tends to work better at getting rid of stress than most other alternatives. A rather large mass of dust was blocking his way Which promptly exploded, as a purple fist drove through it.  
Susie burst form the cloud seemingly agitated. ”Damn it, Kris where the fu-“ Susie noticed Kris, now covered in white dust. She ran up to him and began to brush him off a bit.  
“Kris! Am I glad your here....where the hell are we?” Susie looked around her, her red and gold coat blowing in the slight breeze. Susie seemed to have gone an outfit change as well, though it didn’t seem to be as drastic as his. She seemed to wear the same coat as she usual does, but with multiple golden spiked bracelets, as well as a golden bull skull belt buckle. He clot scheme was similar to his, sporting a red jacket with gold trim, but without the rust or chipped paint that he had. ”Eh, doesn’t matter we just gotta find a way out of here, right Kris?” Susie asked a confident grin on her face.  
Kris nodded as the went farther down the path, coming across a dead end, and what appeared to be muddy slope that lead down into the black abyss, the toe of them looked at each other, and began to turn around.  
Only to have a spade nearly impale him and Susie.

Susie and Kris both and no choice but slide down the mountain while being pursued by the oddly shaped bullets. Susie and Kris reached the bottom mostly unscathed, but visibly shaken, Kirs hears an audible *Crack!* as Susie punched the ground in frustration.  
”Damn it! He made us look like cowards!” Susie yelled as she punched the ground again causing a small crack to form.  
Kris watched as she vented her hurt pride at the ground. Susie got up off the ground feeling calm after leaving a sizable crack in the ground. Kris waited for Susie to take the lead before following They both headed into what seemed like a deserted town. Susie didn’t seem to give it much thought, so he decided not to either.


	3. The Villains

The pair walked through the deserted and oddly shaped town. Honestly builds should not be able to curve like that. It wasn’t long however, until they approached what looked like a castle, a hooded figure awaited the facing away from them and seemingly staring at a large blue door. The figure turned around with a jolt seemingly surprised by their arrival. Before either Kris or Susie could say anything the figure spoke.  
”What the actua-I mean *cough* welcome Slayers! let me regail you of your destiny!” The figure spoke in an overly dramatic fashion as if rehearsed, as he pointed to them with an oddly colored hand. Susie immediately spoke up “No, I’m good, what about you Kris?” Susie looked at Kris with a bored expression.  
Catching on Kris wore a neutral expression of his own “Sounds pretty boring to me.” Kris tells the figure with a shrug.  
The figure is silent, it outstretched arm seemingly frozen in place.  
”What the actual fuck!? Are you seriously blowing me off!? I spent most of my life waiting...for this!?” The sudden change In tone from the figure surprised them both.

The figure took off its hood revealing a dark figure wearing red wizard like hat, a mildly torn scarf, and a robe with a heart symbol that was broken in to two half’s. And had an angry glare to boot.  
”I will not be blown off! Your gonna sit your collective asses down and listen to your destiny, like in the legend!” The goat screamed at them. Susie stepped forward, unwilling to back down. ”Yeah?” Susie said taking a step forward “Who’s gonna make us?” Susie dared baring her many teeth.  
”Know your place!” The goats hands lit up inflame. “I am your superior in this! I’m your intellectual! I am the hero!” The goat yelled as the flames grew.  
Kris stood next to Susie preparing for a fight. Only for the goat to get rammed by a bike and promptly eating shit as he slid face first across the floor.

Susie snickered at the now out of commission goat, looks like he can’t take a hit. Now in his place was a Red spade like, skeleton? bear? They did not know what it was, and that kinda pissed them both off.  
Kris being angry mainly out of confusion, and Susie being angry because she is Susie. The weird bike riding monster seemed to mumble something under its breath, as it looked at the now groaning goat. ”Wow, did I really hit him that hard, guess I don’t know my own strength!” The spade smiled beaming with pride. Honestly it was probably the gaint spike on the front of the bike that beat the raging fluff.  
”So you are the heroes right?” The monster questioned,still smiling. The duo shrugged, causing the spaded monster to laugh out loud “Ho ho ho! I’m gonna be legendary if I beat you guys, and I don’t need no plan to do it!”  
Both Susie and Kris take a step forward.  
”That’s funny because I thought up of a plan” Susie states with her trade mark grin. Kris and Susie both feel an odd instinct to position themselves in a certain way. Seamless they drew weapons seemingly out of seemingly thin air.  
”One, we thrash you, Two we Win! Third...” Susie trailed off before looking to Kris. ”We take your stuff?” Kris finished looking at Susie who nodded in approval. ”Yeah! Now prepare to get thrashed!”

*A mildly intimidated Lancer rides in!*

Susie and Kris both blink simultaneously as the notice that they are now bearing weapons, Kris is more suprised than anything, Susie has the biggest and most honest grin he had ever seen. “Hell yeah! I look badass!” Susie exclaimed, barely able to contain herself as she admired her intimidating axe. It’s red blade and black head of the axe seemed to shine despite no light source being visible.  
Kris noticed his weapon seemed to be red bladed sword with a bronze hilt, that unlike his armor, was devoid of rust.  
He had to admit, he felt like a badass, almost like he was a hero! But, kept it under control, partial, he may have let out a small “Holy Fuck” Slipout, much to Susie’s amusement.  
And which seemed to appall their attacker. “That’s a tier two swear word. You can’t say that.” The monster said in what seemed like utter disbelief. Kris and Susie do a double take, he was trying to kill them and was offended by swearing? Kris and Susie shrugged this off, seeing an opening, and as team the both slashed at lancer.

*.....*

Lancer is silent his Lip quivering for a moment before looking down, and seeing two white gashes on his chest and arm, which seemed to barely still be attached. W-what is this feeling? I-it hurts, it hurts really bad! Lancer falls off of his bike, and begins to cry on the cold ground.  
The Two grey openings now visible, to the two attackers. Kris and Susie watch, both their mouths agape. They went may have gone a tad too far...

*You Win...*

Kris and Susie stand there, listening to the wails of the monster, the way he cried it...he sounded...young. In unison the bully duo both felt their eyes widen, becoming visible from under their bangs. ”K-kris?” Susie said still looking at the crying and wounded from of lancer as he tried his best to move his wounded arm. ”Did we just beat up a little kid?” Susie said her voice barley above a whisper.  
Kris did nothing for a few moments before nodding, confirming both their fears. They nearly killed a little kid...  
Susie is cursing under breath, while Kris is unsure if he should try to help him or not. Lancer sniffled before managing to climb onto his bike. ”I-I-I don’t want to be the villain anymore....” he whimpered before riding clumsily away on his bike hobbling back and forth until When he was completely gone from their view.  
The duo was doing their best to keep themselves together. ”What the actual fuck? You managed to get him to piss off? I may have underestimated you two!” Neither of them said anything as the now concious goat congratulated them.  
”Kris, let’s...go for a walk, ok?” Susie said her powerful hands forming into a fist. Kris didn’t nod this time “Yeah, I don’t feel so hot right now.” the two of them left the goat, ignoring his surprised cursing. The two find themselves in a field with red and pink trees. Finding a sturdy looking tree, they both lean against it, before crumpling to the grass.  
Susie looked ready to cry, seeing that kid, he was in so much pain, so scared, just like how she was....  
Kris was silently crying, remembering how he once had a jolly go-getter attitude like him.  
And his bastard of a brother, and uncaring mother, tore that illusion down. Now he had torn that sweet innocence from that kid. He would never forget this, they scarred someone for life, just like their parents did to them. The air was silent save for their occasional sob form either member of the duo.  
They were not the hero’s....  
They were the villains.


	4. WaterWorks and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Susie try to come to terms with what they just did and something they had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a long phone call, anyway here’s more DeltaRune Dark.

Both of them sat there, in their ridiculous red and bronze outfits, Kris was crying for the first time since they were a kid.  
Kris is silent, still crying softly, his tears blinding him as he recalled the many events that had lead the two of them there. Neither of them really cared about anyone besides them,  
Why would they? Everyone is an asshole and most people try to pretend they don’t exist.  
Why did all the other kids have safe homes? Why did all the other kids have no trouble smiling?  
Why did they deserve to be happy while they weren’t!? At least that’s how Kris saw it, he hated them for leaving him out of so many fun things. For his brother constantly trying to put him in his “place”. It wasn’t his fault he was like this it was the worlds, right? He was the victim here! Victim, yeah he was the victim, it wasnt his fault he hurt the kid, he didn’t take things too far, what happened to that kid...wasn’t their fault.  
Kris felt his played knuckles dig into his black pants as his tears of sadness and anger lightly patted against the bronze of his chest piece. He kept saying it but why wasn’t it making him feel better? he had done this so many times before why did his thoughts feel so hollow now?

Susie sits beside Kris, trying her hardest to just make it look like she is gazing into the vast red forest, despite the wetness running down her face.  
That kid reminded her so much of something she always wanted, to have an actual childhood, not one of fear, bruises, and prying glass out of her scales. And just like her family did to her she took it away from him. The chance to have fun, to not be so angry all the damn time and have no idea why.  
How dare they have what she deserves! She was beaten and bruised all her life, she deserved more than that! Kris backs her up on this all the time so...it must mean it’s true, he’s the one who uses his head all the time after all. Yeah, that punk got what’s as coming to him! Having what she couldn’t have! He deserved it! He..deserved...it. Just like that other other kid, yeah that other kid...THAT WASNT HER FAULT!  
Susie slams her fist to the dirt beside her hearing the satisfying crunch of leaves as she attempts to bastardize the person she helped cripple. It wasn’t working.  
No..NO! IT WASN’T HER FAULT WHEN THAT BIRD KILLED HIMSELF AND IT WASNT HER’S NOW!!  
I mean sure, she bullied him relentlessly for his so called “depression” but it wasn’t her fault he did it. That shit was just like a bomb right? He was gonna do it eventually, sure she made Kris help her berate him daily and insult his endlessly, as well as maybe a punch or two here and there. And that thing with her making fun of his dea-  
Nope, wasn’t her fault! It wasn’t her fault for that either. Oh,by the angel she made that kid kill himself.  
Just like she maimed that little kid.  
The realization seems to dawn on both Susie and Kris as the choked sobs turn into all-out bawling.  
“K-Kris” Susie chokes out as the human beside her curls himself into a ball.  
“A-am I a g-g-good person?” Susie seemingly begs between sobs hoping for his usual agreement. The boy is silent ”K-kris?” Susie asks her heart feeling tight of a sudden  
Kris turned his head to face Susie bags underneath his eyes “You know the answer to that Susie...” 

Susie felt her eyes widen, before tears started to freely fall from her eyes.  
Her previously held back tears now staining her scaled cheeks. She cried into her arms, did she deserve this?  
Her shitty home, her terrible parents, the beatings. Did she......  
Susie suddenly the cold touch of bronze send a chill down her spine as she felt something wrap around her body, she looked up, to notice Kris, hugging her tightly. The humans face hidden under his bangs but by how tightly he was wrapped around her she knew he felt the same wayang he did.

He said nothing, and just sat there hugging her, tears still wet on his cheeks.  
Susie felt herself break down as she hugged him back twice as hard.  
”K-kris, t-tell me I matter...” Susie mumbled into his ear. “Your matter Susie” Kris’s cocker sounding sincere for the first time in his life..  
”T-tell me, that I’m a good person.” Susie said more clearly as she hugged him tighter. Kris thought back briefly “Your a great person Susie” it was cheesy but for some reason it made Susie feel like crying harder.  
”Kris...Dont forget me” Susie begged. Her masculine arms wrapping around him even tighter.  
”Susie I’m with you, even in the dark, I will always be here for you.” Kris spoke allowed a small smile the creep up Jo’s face, a rare genuine smile from him, one that only Susie knows of. The terrifying bully known as Susie, was currently holding onto the human, as if for dear life.

Kris felt like his spine might snap in two, but her didn’t dare to try to pry her off. They stayed there for a while crying together. The rustle of the square like trees the only other sound besides their now quite sobs.  
Neither knew for how long, but it felt like hours. But eventually they had no more tears to shed, and let go of one another.  
Susie sat kneeling on the grass with Kris, a new look on her face on he had not seen before,  
”Kris?” Susie spoke as she stood up.  
He looked up at Susie to see a look of pure “determination” on her face as she looks back towards the black walkway to the town.  
”We have to make this right.”  
Kris got up from his slumped position on the tree, the leaves beneath him crinkling as he did so. Heroes, huh?  
As Kris stood next to Susie he began to feel himself think back. To a time where he wanted to be a hero.  
How he would day dream of saving people from goat-like monsters.  
How the people would like him in his fantasy. They would admire him! Love him. Acknowledge him......

Those thoughts may be selfish but they kept him going throughout the days, before he asked Susie for help.  
Kris felt his mind trail back to that monster. He was just like him, and now he may become a scared, emotionless boy like he was. He had to make this right. They had to make this right.  
For the first time in his life, Kris felt determination. Kris and Susie exchanged glances, both with a similar look of determination on their faces. They both walked out of the red clearing and back onto the red grassland path before them.  
”Wait, where are we supposed to go again?” Susie asked looking at Kris whose eyes widened at the realization.  
They had no idea what they were supposed to be doing. All they knew is that they both felt like shit and wanted to make it right somehow.  
But the blood red grasslands just HAD to remind them that they were clueless. They were both pissed at this. So now what do they-  
”Okay.....What the actual fuck!? You guys can’t just leave when someone compliments you! That’s fucking rude, assholes!”


	5. A New Way To Fight Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training has never been this uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I’ll update more on the story, it’s my favorite mixture so far, and I want to keep it moist.

The brightly dressed goat continued to curse at them relentlessly, while telling them how rude they are.  
A very angry and vocal goat, was likely their only way out of here. Neither of them felt very determined anymore.  
When the goat finished his rant he is out of breath.  
He struggles for air before addressing the slightly pissed duo.  
”Anyway, you two fuck-ups probably got lucky with kicking lancers ass. So it looks like I will have to teach you idiots, how we do things down here!” Ralsei puffed his chest out in an attempt to look tough as...as well as his cheeks.  
It did not work on either of them. ”We don’t need your help, we know how to fight!” Susie snarled feeling a bit defensive after being made fun of by someone half her size.  
”Too bad, you want to know how to get out of here you’ll have to take my kickass tutorial!”  
Raisei smiles as the two delinquents sighed knowing they had no other choice.  
Ralsei lead them back to the abandoned village, Walking with what seemed like an immense sense of pride. Susie simply grumbled as she walked in front of Kris, likely at the fact that she had to follow someone, or was being told what to do. He adjusted his armor in discomfort as they once again entered the abandoned town. Kris fiddled with his new rusted chest piece a bit before looking up at...what? He took notice of the odd curving architecture, the houses were literally twisted and seemingly bent like clay, the once blue buildings now a dull carmine. Each building was curved in a direction seemingly by force given with how they all seemed to have been cracked since their last visit, they all seemed to point towards what was the center of town. A large black circle is at the center of the town surrounded by a circular ring of black and red bricks. That would be hard to miss. How did he not notice any of this?  
The bronze knight scratched his head as he looked around the now changed town. Ralsei smiles to himself as he turns around as they reach said center. “Badass, right? I can literally bend the town to look and do any thing I want!”  
The goat thrust his black paws in the air, “Observe lemmings!” Ralsei moved his right arm down, the reaction was almost immediate as the already twisted building began to audibly crack and break in order to bend into an out stretched arch. It would be more interesting if Kris or Susie could ignore the, for some reason very audible rumbles of stone grinding on stone. Kris felt like his ears might start bleeding, but did his best not to show he was in pain, mostly by gripping his chest piece like it was a pillow his hands painfully clenched against the questionable metal...I mean Susie didn’t see so he’s still cool...  
Susie seemed to be grinding her teeth in irritation seemingly more annoyed than in any pain. Raslei however seemed oblivious to the sound as he made a portion the builds do a “wave” motion which caused more hellish grinding to Kris, who at this point was covering his ears. The goat has a smile on his face, his eyes closed as he moves his arms like that of a conductor, causing the stone to randomly pulsate and grind against one another violently. Kris had never heard anything so...loud! Kris falls to his knees he swears he can feel blood start to tickle from his ears. “Stop!”  
The red mage opens his eyes and stares at Kris, who is trembling at this point, being held up by one arm by Susie. “Kris, are you okay?” Susie asks anger slightly lacing her voice at seeing her friend hurt. Kris shakes his head, “Im fine, the buildings are just annoying is all.” Kris hoping mimicking her annoyed state would help him not seem like a wuss.  
Ralsei looked at Kris, before sighing “You’re really that annoyed by the sound of stone moving? It’s barely audible.” Ralsei put a paw to his hip in a moment of sass. Susie fixated her gaze on the goat for a moment “That’s not silent idiot, it sounds like a cat getting castrated”. Kris briefly wonders how she knows about that but still thinks that fire from the stove comes from the “fire factory”. Ralsei scoffed as he bent a building toward him, the spired building groaning as it did so. Kris winced “Aren’t you worried that those things might break?”.  
Ralsei chuckled “Ha! A simple question from a simple mind, of course not! These things are indestructible!”.  
*Crash!*  
The spire collapsed under its own weight causing a cloud of red dust to cover the trio. Ralsei’s face is frozen in a smile. “Ignore that. I am right.” He says before turning heel and walking towards the now slightly dusty black circle. Ralsei seemingly grabs a hold of the black dot by some sort of unseen handle, and with yank, the cover flips open. Susie and Kris crowd around Ralsei as he struggles to pull something out of the hole. With a grunt the goat pulls out what seems to be a dummy, one with an impressive resemblance to lancer, but covered in scorch marks and missing half of its face, and it’s left arm. It’s scotched face is fixed in a dopey smile, unaware of how mangled it is.  
Ralsei smirked as he began to set the dummy up on part of the now broken spire. With the auidble tearing of cloth he sticks the chubby dummy on top, skewing it. “I totally planned for this.” Ralsei says out loud as he finishes prepping. Kris turns to face the knight and the dragon, Ralsei coughs into his paw, before folding his arms behind his back. “Alright I’ll show you two helpless sow’s how to FIGHT properly” Ralsei said with a child-like glee as he turns to face the imposter of lancer, the mage held out one hand from behind him which lit up with a...literal fireball. With a smile he chucked the fireball, resulting in half of the dummys lower body to be blown apart. Kris and Susie watched in discomfort at this. This, didn’t feel right...  
With another heel turn the goat faces the two heroes “And that! Is how it’s fucking done, you may praise me if you wish, I wouldn’t blame you for doing so.” Ralsei does an exaggerated bow before moving to the side. “Now, attempt to replicate my fuckin apex!” The goat seemingly taunted, sitting down on the rubble of the “I meant to do that” spire. Kris snapped his head to Susie, she was looking at him as well. “This doesn’t, feel right.” Susie says visibly uncomfortable as she readies her axe. Kris nods, he doesn’t think either of them feel comfortable attacking something that reminds them so much of themselves.  
That’s when Kris had an idea....


End file.
